


The Good Son

by henchgirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henchgirl/pseuds/henchgirl
Summary: Something I had forgotten I wrote. Quick little snippet trying to get into season one Amenadiel's head.





	

(yet he worships his brother)

 

You think I do what I do out of spite. That I lie and cheat and steal and murder for our Father. On our Father's orders. In our Father's name. You throw it in my face. Hypocrisy, you say. I say desperation.

I do it for you, Brother. For my selfish, hopeless love of you. Sometimes you forget, just for a moment. Who we are, when we are? I do not know; but sometimes your voice lacks that cyanide-bitter contempt, and it feels like your Grace washing over me, like your wings, perfectly beautiful, warm and alive, wrapped around me. You are the Lightbringer. Still. Always.

When we laughed together at the shackles of the saint, I don't know who was more surprised. What did that mortal poet write? _A little more than kin, but less than kind._ Did you give him those words? They taste like you, like your pride and your brilliance. How can you be Fallen and still so ineffably glorious?

You do not understand. I will do anything. I will burn down the world if I have to. I cannot bear the thought of you destroyed. Better you be in hell, still existing, than you ceasing to be at all. _I must be cruel, only to be kind._

 

(and he curses his virtue like an unclean thing)


End file.
